


Pet Pervert

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Bisexual Character, Bondage, Chains, Closeted Character, Collars, Conditioning, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Engagement, F/M, God Complex, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Insanity, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, Kira's Harem, Kira's Victory, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masochism, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pets, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Seduction, Serial Killers, Stalking, The Yotsuba arc, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yandere, Yaoi, beard, chained to a bed, minor canon character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has won and he's keeping L alive as his beloved pet but the game is far from over. Light x L x Misa. Written for the kink meme. One-shot for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A quick one-shot written for the Death Note kink 2.  
> http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=1354195#t1354195
> 
> Prompt / Request: "I want L on top of Misa, in some sort of slutty lingerie, being fucked by Light. I don't care HOW he got into this situation, I don't care if Misa is submissive or dominant or whatever. I just want L to want it, to be in some sort of sexy outfit, on top of Misa, and being fucked by a dominant Light."
> 
> Warnings: het, slash, threesome, slavery, captivity, conditioning, brainless!Misa, abusive!Light, and masochist!L. 
> 
> I own NOTHING!

L didn't know why Light was keeping him alive. Logically, he should be the first one Kira would want to kill. Perhaps the "special times" they shared together behind closed doors had actually meant something the murderer, but L sincerely doubted it. They hadn't meant anything to L—at least, not at first. But L cursed that he wasn't as heartless as he tried to be and couldn't help but come to like the then innocent teen. That Light had been warm and open and honest-but ever since the helicopter Light had become so cold towards him. That was when the detective really knew the Light he had come to know was gone—he'd somehow become Kira again.

Now L was all that was left. Kira had killed the taskforce. Higuchi that is—not Light. It was odd. In the weeks, months? That followed the murderer seemed to be actually saddened by the passing of his father. L didn't know why Light came to him. Not Misa, not Takada, not Mikami—but to him… sometimes just to talk. The detective supposed there was a twisted logic to it. To his followers Light had placed himself on a literal pedestal. He could never show doubt, or weakness. L Lawliet was the only person alive to know the real Light Yagami. Which brought him back to that question—why keep him alive? Surely, he was too dangerous to keep him alive knowing what he knew… Perhaps whatever was left of the Light he knew thought that now that he had "defeated" the detective they could be "friends." But L knew he was probably being too optimistic—it was more likely that it was only be the "God of the New World's" arrogance that was keeping him alive.

After "Kira's Victory" the world had fallen under Kira's control and L had fallen into a deep depression. To defeat Light now perhaps he would have to sink even lower—he knew what he had to do if he could escape—steal a Death Note and work to discredit Kira's image by killing innocents and seeing how the public excused their "God's" every action it would have to be pages full. It wasn't a plan L was looking forward to and never ended up acting on as lethargy set in.

L was sure Light was drugging his food, keeping him docile and compliant. It seemed Light had discovered L's Kryptonite—when given a choice between being lucid and eating sugar, sugar always won.

The detective sometimes pondered that perhaps one day he would be found to be "rescued" by his successors. But L hoped he wouldn't be-death would have been more merciful than letting his children find him so broken and dishonored and that would also mean an end for Light. L wanted Kira stopped but he didn't want to lose him, even if he was already gone. Even though he had lied about Light being his first friend, L did regard him as his first true equal… and playmate.

As the months went by with nothing but concrete walls for company L considered that maybe this was Light's revenge for keeping him locked up for several months with nothing to occupy his genius mind. Until L was on the receiving end of such treatment he hadn't realized how brutal it truly was. L looked forward to Light's visits—sometimes he just came to talk. Sometimes he came to use him. L never actually consented that they continue their "relationship" after Light became Kira again but even so he couldn't help but look forward to seeing his captor, even though every time, he was left feeling broken and empty, and mourned the loss of the gentle Light he once knew.

Perhaps, whatever "Kira" was (maybe a possessing entity or alternate personality or something? it was very hard to believe they were the same person- when Light was just Light, L knew that had been genuine!), he was a bit pissy when he returned to Light's body and learned that L had been inside it in his absence. Or maybe Light was still annoyed with him for, after rather forcefully awakened him to his true sexuality, and then sleeping around with both him and his "girlfriend."

L didn't see what the big deal was. He was only searching for information the very way he said he would—he couldn't help that he was Bi and rather enjoyed polyamory—though this wasn't for pleasure, it had been for the case! (Perhaps L shouldn't have mentioned that seeing that it made Light angrier.) Light had said he had forgiven him when it happened but then this wasn't his Light anymore—it was Kira who, on the whole, was far less forgiving.

Whatever the reason Kira had reduced the Great Detective L to being this: His sometimes prisoner, sometimes therapist, mostly punching bag and sex slave, or, as Light had instructed of his inner circle L Lawliet would forever be known simply as the Pet…

***

 

L jolted awake, having the rude awakening of being felt up in his sleep.

"Oh Liiiight!" chirped a certain blonde. L groaned as Misa straddled him, feeling her soft, dainty hands (slightly calloused from writing) touched his sore, slender frame under the covers. Misa drew back the covers and abruptly stopped her pawing. She glared down at the detective hatefully.

"Ryuuu… Pet, what are you doing here?" Misa demanded angrily. Normally Misa acted as if nothing had changed between them. That they were all still 'bestest friends forever' but tonight she was ashamed that Ryuuzaki had seen her like this.

"This is for Light, not for Pet! Pet does not sleep in the bed!"

L sighed. There was no point in arguing with Misa with what should have been obvious—that he didn't really have a choice seeing as Light had chained him to the bed and had fucked him so hard the last time that even the insomniac had been so exhausted he had slept for a day and a half. L hadn't complained. He had, admittedly, enjoyed himself and it was rare that Light let him out of his cell like this.

L openly stared at Misa who hadn't moved from her place on his lap. She was wearing nothing but a tight black, leather corset with red trim and thin lacy black panties that left nothing to the imagination. He couldn't help that he was very much turned on by this. Without thinking he grasped for Misa's perky breasts but she swatted him away.

"Pervert!"

L chuckled bitterly. "Light never touches you does he?"

"That… that's none of your business, Pet!" Misa stormed at him. "And... and for your information Light is way more affectionate than he looks, at least with me—in fact he starts clinging to me as soon as I come in the door every night!"

L quirked one of his thin eyebrows. "Really, that doesn't sound like Light at all."

"I guess I just know him better than you, pet."

L held the Second Kira's gaze. "Then Misa-chan isn't lonely? Does Light make you dress like this?"

"Of course not! I want to do this for Light. He's just busy all the time and I… I—" Misa stared at him, her mouth open in a soft "o" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. L took the opportunity to kiss her and to kiss her well. Misa offered no resistance as L slipped in his skilled tongue that could tie knots in cherry stems and melt the most frigid girls AND boys. (Exhibit A: Light Yagami.)

Perhaps, L thought smugly, that was all there was to it. Light just couldn't let me go.

When Misa mewled into his mouth, as he fondled her soft breasts, L knew he was winning. Maybe, just maybe if he could just sway Misa over to his side he could finally turn the tables on Light.

L was loving that idea already—he would be the Great Detective L again… and Light, Kira, would be his Pet. That was Justice.

"What the fuck?"

Misa and L froze, and looked up in unison to see a very enraged Light standing in the bedroom doorway.

L smirked and pulled Misa flush against him. Misa shrieked and pushed him away.

"Misa can explain!" She said hurriedly to Light. "This was all Ryuu… the Pet's doing! He made me!"

L stifled a giggle. It seemed Misa was the only one there to not realize that Light was jealous of her not L. Light was no doubt concerned to find that Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 had rediscovered they could have fun without him.

Light laughed—it was harsh and barking and held not a trace of humor—only madness. "You shouldn't lie to me, Misa dear."

"Pervert Ryuuzaki forced me! Misa only loves Light!"

Light smiled nastily "Yes... Ryuuzaki is a pervert. But our Pet knows better than to go pissing on my carpet. I'd like to think I've trained my Pet better than that." Light folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe wearing the face of an insufferable know-it-all. "No, I have theory. I think… my pet was sleeping peacefully when you came along and… disturbed him."

Misa blanched. "I thought he was you! Why is the Pet in our bed?"

Light was visibly thrown by the question and L saw an opportunity to take his captor down a few pegs "Yes Light-kun, why IS the pet in the bed?" L parroted in an amused tone.

"Pets don't speak, L Lawliet."

"Why do you think, Misa-chan? Pet is in the bed to sleep with his Master, of course."

Misa gaped between them and L was taken aback by the rage that contorted her face. He could have sworn for a moment there her eyes seemed to gleam red.

"Misa… sweetie…" Light laughed and tried to make light of it "Is it really that much of a problem? He doesn't shed much."

Light looked utterly stunned when Misa slapped him in a cold fury and in a low tone that only Light could hear hissed out "I'm telling Rem."

Light frantically grabbed her wrist and kissed her urgently, pressing her against the wall.

"Misa, please… it means nothing!"

"Like Takada means nothing?"

"Yes. You know only you are worthy to be my Queen."

"Yes, Queen indeed." L interjected oh-so-helpfully.

Light glared at L from over Misa's shoulder, wearing a look that was even scarier than Misa had worn a moment ago. "What's that? I didn't hear anything—just a barking noise. Perhaps our Pet needs to be neutered to calm him down."

"You wouldn't…" L knew from experience that Light enjoyed playing with his dick. But then again, Light was crazy… L promptly shut up.

Misa wailed, and sobbing, pounded on Light's chest. For once Mr. Silvertongue seemed at a loss for words.

L caught the look of panic, of fear in Light's eyes before it was masked. Fear? What could Kira possibly be afraid of now that the world had fallen under his command? It was contagious—L felt growing anxiety as he realized that there was something that could scare his master… er… his captor. Suddenly this wasn't so funny anymore. The rusty wheels of L's genius mind began to turn.

Light keeps Misa around despite his preferences. Light fears hurting Misa. "It goes against my principles to use a woman like that!" Was there something of the old Light still within Kira? Some glimmer of his former humanity? Or did the Second Kira hold some power over the First?

"Misa… Misa, please." Light pleaded (in a soothing, seductive tone, but L recognized it was pleading nonetheless) as he stroked her hair "I love you. I do. I promise; you're the only girl for me."

L couldn't stop himself. "Only girl, huh?"

Just when Misa seemed to be calming down she began crying again.

Light's eyes narrowed and took on a distinctive red cast. "Bad Lawliet! Upsetting my future wife—now I'll have to hurt you."

Misa abruptly stopped sobbing her eyes shining with glee.

"You mean…"

"Yes Misa, let's get married." Light said nonchalantly as he produced a ring from his jacket pocket.

Misa hit him again. "You have the absolute worst timing!"

Light smiled bashfully "Well I was going to wait until after I took you out to dinner but you kind of spoiled the romantic moment by making death threats and coming onto my enemy."

Misa stared at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Light dutifully dropped to one knee and kissed her hand.

"Misa. My most faithful supporter, you are the loveliest, most beautiful girl in my New World, with the most beautiful eyes…"

L could have gagged, though he was sure the "Eyes" part was the most relevant. No doubt Light would have agreed to marry anyone who had the eyes—for the first time in his life L found himself feeling slightly envious of Beyond Birthday. L scolded himself that he shouldn't be getting so jealous as Light got engaged to his beard—but it did hurt that Light would never acknowledge their relationship for what it had become.

"Oh? Congratulations." L said sarcastically.

"Aw, look, our Pet is jealous." Light smirked.

"No, I was just wondering who gets to wear the dress."

"Yes, Pet is just jealous! Pet is a liar, Light isn't gay!" Misa parroted.

Light wore a shit-eating grin as he reached out and stroked the underside of L's chin in a move that was simultaneously condescending and affectionate. "Maybe if Pet behaves himself he can be the best man at our wedding."

Misa shot L a nasty look. "Don't you think Teru deserves that honor, Light darling?"

L didn't mention it but he was pretty sure Light was screwing Mikami too.

"You know if I did that then we'd have to make Takada the maid of honor."

Misa made a face. "I'd rather it was Nori."

Light's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. "The girl you framed for murder? Then I think it's more than fitting that Lawliet be my best man, don't you think?"

"Do I get a say in this?" L piped up.

Light glowered at his uppity uke. "No."

"Stupid Ryuuzaki!" Misa leaned in close and stuck out her tongue. L closed the last few inches to kiss her. Misa shrieked into his mouth but L quickly calmed her down. L kept it up as long as he could, locking eyes with Light before Misa recovered and began slapping him.

They both knew L cared about Misa as much as Light did—she was just a piece in their game. But Light seemed to think she was an important one so L knew he best make a bid for it.

"Stop it! Ryuuzaki! Let go!"

"But perhaps I may yet win my Misa-chan's heart." L said innocently as he pawed at Misa's corset. L knew she was already wet from when she was moving against him earlier. Misa slapped him again, hard, and darted away.

Light casually tightened his grip on L's chain and gave it a good yank. The former detective went flying off the bed into a heap at their feet.

"That really hurt!" L grumbled.

"Then you shouldn't have toyed with Misa's feelings!"

L stared one of his infamous, unblinking stares. He knew what Light really meant translated to "You shouldn't toy with MY feelings."

"Apologize to her!" Light demanded.

L looked aside. "I'm sorry. But Misa-chan looks so lovely in that corset I just can't help myself... You'd have to be gay not to notice."

Light wore a calculating look as he regarded L and Misa. "You know I still feel as if I should punish both of you for betraying me."

"NO! Misa would NEVER betray you!"

"I know Misa, but answer me honestly—you wanted to fuck our pet, didn't you?"

Misa looked away ashamed.

"Didn't you? Wouldn't that make you happy? Don't lie to me, my dear."

Misa breathed out a soft "yes." She teared up again but Light put a comforting hand around her shoulders "Look, Misa, it's alright. It's nothing to be ashamed of—it's what the Pet is here for." Misa swooned as Light deigned to give her a chaste peck on the cheek. "You were right. This is all the pervert's fault. We should punish the pervert."

Misa looked gleeful "I'll get the Death Note!"

Light regarded Misa coldly. "Don't kill my Pet, Misa dear."

Misa looked quite put out.

"Lawliet isn't deserving of THAT punishment," Light elaborated. "Besides, I have another one in mind. Lawliet… if you love that corset so much you can wear it. Misa, take it off."

"Wha—? Here? Now? But, Ryuuza…the Pet! He'll see!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Misa-chan."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. He's just the Pet. You know our Pet gets lonely if we don't play with him. And it would make you happy. It means nothing—I won't begrudge you should you want to play with our pet."

"Ah, I see Kira is going to have a very open marriage," L commented.

"Silence, pet."

The detective grinned. "Make me."

"Oh, I will." Light said ominously before he turned to the blonde. "Come now, Misa. I know that you two have already done it many times behind my back. There's no need to play coy now."

Light immediately regretted the words. He had clearly pushed too hard and Misa looked about ready to burst into tears. He gently kissed at her neck as he persuaded in a seductive whisper "Really, Misa dear, what better way to punish the pervert than to subject him to the very thing he forced upon you?"

Misa moaned. "Yes! Let's punish the pervert!"

"Then get undressed, please." Light said very politely but there was no question—it was an order.

Misa stepped back and got undressed, her eyes shining with emotion. The lacy garments pooled at her feet.

Light harshly pulled L to his feet by the chain so that his collar constricted around his neck, blocking off the airflow. Just as the detective began to turn blue Light ordered "Quick Misa, put THAT on him."

Misa picked up the corset and did as her future husband asked. Light finally released his chokehold on the chain and L wheezed for breath just as Misa finished up carefully lacing up the strings.

Light smiled sadistically. "Make sure it's good and tight!"

L wheezed again as Misa tightened the strings of the corset and gave Misa an almost sympathetic look as if to say 'you wear this thing willingily?'

Light became annoyed that the detective's attention wasn't focused on him and shoved him down, sitting on his back as Misa dutifully pulled up the lacy miniskirt and lingerie up L's hairy legs just as Light requested. L groaned. It was tight and constraining, the lace tickled, feather-soft, against his skin, teasing him in all the wrong places. The detective's pale skin became flushed with desire—he wanted to be filled. L cursed his slutty body and Light for conditioning him this way.

"Good work Misa," Light idly praised as he appraised L. "Yes, that's much better!"

Misa made a miffed sound but Light was quick to appease her. "I'd rather see you naked than him, Misa sweetie," Light lied easily. "And humiliating L is always a bonus, don't you think?"

Misa clapped her hands in joy and clung to Light but L caught the murderer's look of disdain for his accomplice.

"Let's see… and now your punishment!" Light announced, stroking his chin with those long elegant fingers and wearing a suitably calculating look that no doubt would seal L's doom.

"Now, why don't the two of you continue what you were doing before I walked in?" Misa blanched and looked to Light questioningly. "Yes, it's fine, Misa darling." L could see that when Light said it was okay, that didn't count, that Misa believed him. L realized he had lost this round—as long as Misa just saw him as "The Pet" he couldn't win at the seduction game.

Damnit! And from the sound of it he had almost succeeded in turning her against Light.

But then, the results weren't pretty—sure, L wanted Kira to lose but he didn't want Light dead.

Oh, that was the last thing he wanted… he wanted Kira to pay first.

Meanwhile, Misa pulled the frozen form of L down on top of her, aided by Light pushing him down from behind. L sucked in a breath as he could feel her rubbing against him, soft and wet against his flaccid, lace-covered member. He had had no problem before but now… he just wasn't in the mood for that now, not since he had caught his master's infectious fear. It had killed his arousal and then there was this damned corset. He could barely breathe!

"Don't be shy, Lawliet," Light said mockingly as he gripped L's chin with his fingers. "Just pretend like I'm not even here."

That was impossible now. Light still had his grip on the chain, demanding L's attention, forcing him to look at him or suffocate.

L shifted, trying to get comfortable, and the tight lacy panties rode up further inside his buttcrack. The raven-haired man keened with need. He didn't want to screw Misa now! He wanted to be filled and fucked and used oh-oh-so-good. Misa continued to grind her small body against his but L ignored her, gazing up at Light pleadingly. L could tell, Light knew. Oh he knew.

The bastard!

"Problem, L?" Light smirked evilly.

"Ryuuzaki! What's the matter? Aren't you going to do anything?" Misa whined in annoyance, scratching her sharpened nails down his back.

"Hmmm… It seems our pet can't satisfy you unless I help him out. Do you mind terribly, Misa darling?" Light asked as he began unbuttoning his own shirt. "We'll both punish the Pet—it's an activity we can enjoy together as a couple."

L already knew Misa's feelings on them having a threesome. "That's so gross!" But apparently it was a different matter entirely when Light suggested it. Misa cheered.

L shivered in anticipation when he felt the bed creak as Light climbed on behind him. The former detective gasped at the familiar feeling of Light's hand running along his spine against the bare skin of his back that was exposed by the plunging top of the leather corset. L knew Light loved playing with his hair—he'd gently stroke it while whispering in his ear calling him his pet, his bitch, his whore, his sinner—various degrading, dirty, and delusional "sweet nothings" from his psychotic lover. L remembered the first night after his "victory" Light had come to him, had whispered sibilantly in his ear. "I've come to a conclusion about you. L isn't for Lawliet. It's for Lucifer. The most beautiful angel, my greatest adversary," Light had smirked when that earned a hateful look from the bound detective.

Of course it wasn't L that fell so far. L had suspected that Light was Kira from the beginning but he knew the difference now and the detective was disgusted by how his Light had become so totally warped.

"It's only natural that your God will always be above you, so to speak."

At which point L reminded Light that he was an atheist which earned him a punch in the gut.

L found it odd that Light was restraining from his usual "dirty talk" now, with Misa in the room. It seemed such petty cruelty was reserved just for the two of them.

Perhaps Light; warped by Kira as he was now, even thought he was being endearing and had now ceased using such "endearments" out of jealous rage.

"Hmmm. Our pet looks nice like this, don't you think?" Light finally broke the disturbing, insult-free silence as he ran his hands over where L's hair tickled his back above the line of the corset. "It's convenient too—such easy access to fun places."

"It's tight and it itches," L complained again. "I don't know why you would ever wear this, Misa-chan."

Misa looked up at him in suprise that he was talking to her. It had almost seemed like they had forgotten she was there.

"I never said you could speak, my pet," Light commanded but L noticed it was lacking in his earlier harsh tone.

L suppressed another shiver and stoically ignored how Light was touching him—tan hands running against his milky skin—despite having defeated him (for now) Light never ceased in searching for L's weak points—the former detective bit his lip, thrashing his head from side to side as Light continued with those soothing, deceptively gentle touches. L was surprised-Light seemed gentler than usual…

If Light was really so jealous of them shouldn't he take it out on him? Well maybe it was because they had a third party (a third wheel)—a witness tonight or perhaps Light was saving that punishment for later. Then again, maybe Light only seemed gentle compared to Misa—the blonde was very aggressive in bed-with the bite marks she was leaving behind L was beginning to suspect she was secretly a vampire. L supposed this was because she was very impatient—L could feel a bit sorry for her. Misa had needs too, needs which were long neglected because Light preferred his company.

As Light and Misa continued to paw at him the detective couldn't help but roll his hips at the feeling and let out a wanton moan. He ached so much-he was so frustratingly constrained by that lacy fabric and between the two of them touching him, it was all so overwhelming. L let out a gasp as Misa rubbed her breasts against his chest while Light's hands slithered up under his skirt, his thumbs finding the lining of the lacy panties, the lace tickled as it lightly ghosted over his skin, just barely brushing the hairs of his legs as Light pulled them down slowly, teasingly.

L was whimpering by the time Light had worked the lace down to ankles and began playing with his toes—it hadn't taken long after they became… intimate for Light to discover that L had a major foot fetish—even on the days when L was being difficult all Light had to do was fiddle with L's feet and he became putty in his hands—the former detective cried out sharply when Light began sucking at his toes.

"LIIIGHT! RYUU-PET!" Misa snapped in irritation and jealousy when it seemed they were both ignoring her.

L whined when Light suddenly stopped playing with his feet to grab him roughly by the hips—a move that sent shivers down his spine in anticipation—pulling him down so that his face was in Misa's lap.

"Eat her." Light commanded as he shoved L's head down.

L obediently licked her pussy even as his own body shivered in anticipation as he heard the familiar sound of Light unscrewing the cap off the tube of lube.

Misa gasped as L's tongue entered her—the same tongue that could tie knots in a cherry stem, writhed and wriggled around inside her. Misa screamed in pleasure as L worked his tongue along her clit. Somehow L managed to maintain control of what he was doing and not bite his own tongue off when without warning Light spread him and shoved his finger up his ass. Light smirked as choked whimpers made their way up from L's throat as Light added a second finger, scissoring inside him, and L swung his ass back lewdly trying to get more of that feeling.

"Pet is a Bitch. I bet I could make you come with my fingers alone." Light leered. L kicked and moaned—Light knew exactly how to twist to make him cry and beg. The older man cried in protest as Light suddenly withdrew his fingers leaving him feeling empty.

"Do you want more, Lawliet?"

L whimpered in response and Light roughly pulled L up by his leash. Light was in no way being gentle now—L hated the fact that he loved it.

"Enjoying the show, Misa darling?"

L glanced back down to see that Misa was indeed very aroused by all this—and the detective was reading a mix of jealousy and lust. Surely even Misa must notice how Light touched him more then he touched her—that she was only the afterthought.

Light kissed her tenderly on the forehead and announced. "He's ready for you, my dear."

L spared a hateful glance at Light because he had indeed succeeded in getting him hard again.

Light punched him and shoved him down on top of his "fiancée."

"Fuck her."

L quivered from his position above her.

"Misa… Are you sure you want this?"

Misa trembled but she nodded. "Fuck me."

L's eyes flashed to Light as he gave his best pervy grin. "Alright then—I'll show you what a real man is like."

The punch Light gave him for that was perfectly predictable but L just took it, relishing in the explosion of pain he felt against his cheek and jaw—the pain reminded the fallen detective that he was still alive.

L sheathed himself inside of Misa—she felt good and tight around him but it was too soft, too sweet and L wished Light would hit him again. (Was he really so ruined that he couldn't without…?)

Misa squirmed hot and eager beneath him. She was very responsive to his every touch but L was more attentive to the sound of a zipper being pulled down behind him. Light was finally going to… L shuddered and cried out when Light brushed against him... and then screamed in pain when without further warning Light shoved hard inside of him.

"Stupid Pet!" Light hissed "You should know by now that you need to—"

Of course L knew resisting made it more painful but he could never let things be easy between them, now could he?

Surely it was all just a ritual at this point—certainly they were both all too aware that L absolutely loved it when Light was rough with him. But Misa was looking at L with something akin to pity, so L milked it for all it was worth—he pretended to be in worse pain then he was and he made it a reality when he continued to struggle, clenching down exactly the wrong way and at the wrong moment making it difficult and, L knew from the way Light grunted, painful for both of them.

That was good—both the pain and the power.

It hurt, but it hurt him too—the self-proclaimed "God."

As the pain became worse, L's control became erratic inside Misa but if he was hurting her she gave no sign of it—the blonde only gave another pleasured sound and wrapped her legs around him.

Yes, I can do it better, Misa.

Before he could stop himself the former detective began keening in delight.

Light withdrew from him completely and stared in wonder.

"Lawliet…" L shuddered as Kira lovingly whispered his real name.

L looked over his shoulder to see how Light was smiling like the cat that just got the canary.

"My, my … Pet is a delightful little masochist, aren't you?"

L's eyes widened to the size of dinner platters in shock and fear.

Is Light really just realizing that I like it when he…?

It seemed Light finally deduced that that was why L remained uppity—why he started fights with him at every opportunity so that Kira would "punish" him…

L swallowed hard in fear.

"I'm sorry. I see now, you miss me so much you feel the need to go to these extremes. Don't worry so, Lawli-pet," Light whispered in a low soothing tone, too quiet for Misa to hear under her own shrieking. He gently stroked L's sweat-drenched raven locks and whispered seductively in his ear. "I'll be sure to punish you more often in the future." As Light spoke L felt a thrill go through him. L whimpered in equal parts fear and want. "Shhhh, I'm sure they'll be punishments we'll both enjoy." Light spoke softly and then again punched him in the back. L's shout of pain turned into a moan. Light smirked again. He knew it would leave a nasty bruise. It was partly for Misa's sake lest she suddenly grow a brain but more because now Light knew this was what L got off on. Light smirked as the detective was practically drooling in anticipation as Light spread L's ass cheeks and rammed back in.

L bit his knuckles, trying and failing to stifle the pleasured scream that ripped from his throat as Light penetrated deep.

"Bastard!" L growled out, Light was being even less considerate than usual now that he had learned L's secret. This was horrible and yet… he craved it.

"Ingrate!" Light chuckled in something almost akin to affection as he roughly moved in and out. "You know, only a chosen few are ever graced with the touch of a God."

That was when L began to wonder maybe he was not the only one that enjoyed their fights-that was just begging for abuse. Alas, the detective found he would have to save his snarky comeback about how Kira should have joined the priesthood for another time seeing as how forming complete and coherent sentences was beyond him at this point. L whined in protest as Light pulled out again.

"Lawliet has been a very bad pet." Light's hot breath ticked the nape of his neck as he whispered in his ear. "But I'll forgive you if you call me your 'Master' again."

"Master…" L groaned out between choked whines and lusty moans. "Please?" He wasn't too proud to beg. After all one day he would break free and turn the tables…

"There's a good pet."

L eagerly welcomed his captor's return, craving the stretch as Light filled him again.

L was burning up inside and out, having two hot bodies pressed against him and being confined as he was by the tight leather corset. Misa squirmed beneath him shrieking in pleasure "Ah AH!" and L found himself making a similar noise when, Light angled again, grinding down hard against his prostate.

L's whole body quaked as Light pounded in hard and fast. Misa continued to writhe beneath him—occasionally raking her nails down his chest or Light's, demanding their attention. L worked hard at trying to be much gentler with Misa than what he was being given but when Light hit that spot again, hard, L was suddenly releasing hard inside her. Light pounded in a couple more times and then he released as well.

The brunette smiled and flopped back on the bed with a sated look on his face. L felt like he had become a boneless jelly as his captor pulled him up against his chest. To L's surprise Misa made no complaint to Light spooning him and merely cuddled up against him as well.

Light patted L on the head. "Good boy."

One day, Light Yagami… L vowed, but not today—the detective drifted off to sleep in the killers' arms.


End file.
